


Deep Red Robes

by Roque



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roque/pseuds/Roque
Summary: Sequel to Thin Blue Veil."Probably because you're my wife," he whispered taking another step towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist, hugging her to him. He cupped her cheek in his free hand and traced her smooth skin with his thumb.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Thin Blue Veil. Set during season 4, because I like the length of Sam's hair during the first half of the season.  
> No beta, all mistakes are my own.

"Your wife is most beautiful," their young guide Morgan, said quietly. He was no more than 18. He was a tall young man, well spoken and looked younger than Jack would have guessed him to be.

SG-11 had made the initial first contact with the people of this particular world the month before. Things had been going well, surveys had been completed, spirits were high because of something in the soil, and some of the plants were miracle workers. Morgan had been SG-11's guide too, always eager to spend time with the visitors and learn new things.

Jack looked at him in slight confusion before recognition shone in his eyes. He had lost count of how many times he and his Second in Command had had to pretend to be married. It happened more often than he cared to admit, but it was something they had both gotten very good at in the few years they had been doing it.

He remembered the first time it had happened. They had only been a team for just over a month, it was their third mission through the gate and they had gotten thrown in the deep end, head first. He had hoped, for Sam's sake that it wouldn't be a regular thing. But it had become so standard during their missions that even General Hammond had had to be made aware of it. He didn't like it, but he accepted it, especially since it seemed to help with alliances.

He smiled softly to himself every time he thought of that mission, the shame and embarrassment had faded long ago for both of them. He sometimes forgot his second was a woman, she was just so ballsy and one of the guys. The memory of that night never failed to remind him that she was all woman. She could kick ass with the rest of them but she could also flirt her way out of trouble if she needed to. God knows how many times she had saved their asses just by being a woman.

"Yes, she is," Jack replied just as quietly as he walked along side their guide, his team just steps behind them.

He liked Morgan, he didn't say too much, and that was fine with Jack. But he was also very easy to get along with. He had a sense of humour which Jack liked, he was something of a history buff which suited Daniel perfectly. He had taken a great interest in Sam's scientific equipment which had her talking fast and smiling so much her cheeks hurt, and he seemed genuinely interested in Teal'c's personal history and asked if he could teach him to fight.

"The Elders are most looking forward to meeting you all, Colonel. They have been planning a feast in your honour since your arrival yesterday. They admire the leader of the other team of your world, the one who made contact with us originally."

"He only has good things to say about your people," Jack told him while patting the young man on the back softly. It was true. The entire team of SG-11 had nothing but nice things to say about the people of the world they were currently on, P4F 913, or Alandra as it was known to the inhabitants.

"Because this is more of an official visit, certain rules need to be applied and adhered to," Morgan said as he changed direction and led them down a wide and well paved road.

"Of course."

"You will need to be fitted for robes before the feast. It will show my people that you are serious about becoming allies."

"Robes?" Jack asked as he stopped walking, his face falling slightly.

Daniel sniggered and playfully nudged Jack with his elbow as he walked past and caught up to Morgan. Teal'c raised an eyebrow and Jack saw the very small movement of his lips, causing him to smile for the briefest second. Jack glared at them both.

"Welcome to my life," Sam said as she stopped by her Commanding Officers side for a second before taking another step forward.

Jack gently caught her wrist and stopped her from moving any further away from him. He looked at her seriously then dropped his gaze to his hand. He couldn't help but notice how perfectly her small, soft wrist fit in his large, rough callused hand.

"Morgan thinks we're married," he told her. "We should probably keep up the act."

"I can do that," she smiled and moved her wrist so her hand now lay in his. It didn't bother her now, she was used to it. She was thankful for that first mission she had had to pretend to be his wife. Even though she didn't remember much after getting back to the tent that night, it made pretending to be his wife easier. She was comfortable in his presence and it made for a convincing performance.

"Yes," he returned her smile. "You can."

Jack readjusted his hand and laced his fingers through hers before he started to walk again. It didn't take them long to catch up with the rest of the group.

They were shown into a large building - a temple Daniel had exclaimed in wonder - and Jack couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was. He watched as Daniel vibrated with barely contained excitement and knew that he wanted nothing more than to explore.

"Daniel, I'm sure if you ask nicely, Morgan could organise a tour for you. After the feast and treaty signing. That is why we're here, after all," Jack told his friend, who looked ready to burst.

"It would be an honour to show you around myself Dr Jackson," Morgan replied. "I have studied here all my life and I am sure I could answer any and all questions you may have. We are to be allies, it is only right that you know our history."

Morgan motioned for them to follow him again and stopped outside of an arched doorway.

"If you please, you will be fitted for your robes in here," he motioned for the men to enter before turning to face Sam. He motioned behind her where another archway was set. "You will be fitted for your dress in here. It will not take long."

Teal'c raised his eyebrows at his commanding officer. The idea of robes had been a much more entertaining thought when it was just O'Neill who had to wear them. His gaze turned to Daniel, to find that he had already put his on.

It pleased Jack that the traditional robes were nothing like he had expected. If anything, they were a suit. Daniel had told him they closely resembled Chinese wedding suits, Jack thought they looked like what Jackie Chan wore in that scene in Rush Hour, but he wasn't going to tell Daniel that. As long as he didn't need to be wearing anything flowy, he was happy.

Jack sighed as he took off his BDU's and quickly put on the clothes he had been supplied. He wasn't given any shoes so he quickly laced up his boots once again.

"Why am I in red and you two are in blue?"

"Red is the colour of leadership, while blue symbolises loyalty," Daniel told him as he continued to look around the room with wide curious eyes.

"Ah," Jack breathed as he finished with the buttons on his shirt and made his way out of the room. He stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he was out in the hall. He barely felt Daniel crash into his back.

There, standing in the hall waiting for them, was Samantha Carter. Jack felt his jaw drop open at the sight of her.

"Oh, wow," Daniel gasped as he manoeuvred his way around Jack's still form.

Dressed in the same deep red as Jack, her dress clung to every curve of her body. Jack swallowed as he took in the sight before him. The dress was modest with three quarter length sleeves and a neckline that barely showed a hint of cleavage. Jack's eyes travelled down her body and saw that the dress rested just above her knees. He didn't fail to notice that she had been supplied shoes. Deep red strappy heels.

It was a simple dress, but damn it was the most provocative simple dress he had ever seen.

"Come, the feast is about to begin," Morgan smiled at them before turning around and leading the way, Daniel and Teal'c a step behind him.

"Wow," Jack muttered as he took a step towards Sam.

"Why are they in blue?" she asked as she pointed her hand in her team members general direction, her eyes never leaving her Commanding Officers.

"Something about red meaning leadership and blue meaning loyalty," Jack replied as his eyes drank in the sight of her.

"Then why am I in red?"

"Probably because you're my wife," he whispered taking another step towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist, hugging her to him. He cupped her cheek in his free hand and traced her smooth skin with his thumb. "You look so beautiful."

"Uh... guys," Daniel interrupted them.

"Coming Daniel," he said before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "I always so enjoy these missions," he whispered into her ear before playfully taking her lobe into his mouth and tugging gently.

He smirked at her sharp intake of breath before pulling back and taking her hand in his. "Ready?" He winked at her.

"Ready," she smirked back at him.

One day she would get her revenge on him for all those years of playful teasing about that long ago mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Deep Red Robes  
Chapter 2

The feast lasted hours. The food, wine and ale keep being replaced as soon as a plate or glass neared an empty state. A happy buzz filled the room, talking and laughter levels had risen.

Jack placed a hand on Sam's thigh and nodded his head towards Daniel. Sam smiled at the scene before her. Daniel never failed to attract the attention of at least one woman per planet while off world. He was clueless, of course, too invested in conversation to notice that it was all a ploy on the woman's part.

Teal'c always attracted attention too. He was strong and silent and never failed to have a woman hanging from each arm. Unlike his archaeologist friend, he knew what the women wanted from him.

Sam lay a hand on Jack's cheek and guided his face towards her own. She had gotten good at pretending to kiss him, the angle of their faces and her hand just right.

"What's wrong?" he asked her quietly.

"It looks as though I may have some competition tonight," she whispered back before running the hand resting on his cheek through his hair.

"Never," he growled as he subtly looked around the room from his position. He saw the woman with long red hair staring at him longingly. She was sitting next to Daniels growing gaggle of women, all dressed in white. "Just go with it, huh Carter?"

He gave her no warning before he closed the distance between their lips and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. He smirked against her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to him.

A fresh goblet of ale was placed on the table in front of them as they broke apart, their faces slightly flushed. Jack nodded to the waitress as she took his other goblet away.

"Why did she give you a new goblet?" Sam asked as she watched the waitress walk away. Her eyes scanned the table and saw that his admirer was no longer there.

"Does it matter?" he asked as he raised the goblet to his mouth before taking a long sip.

Sam shook her head and reached for her wine. Normally she didn't drink off world, she had learnt her lesson the hard way. But inquiries had been made and they had been reassured that their meals and drinks would not contain any harmful substances.

Night fell and darkness filled the room. Torches and candles were lit in the growing darkness. Sam watched as Daniel walked around the room, taking in all the markings and architecture, his gaggle of women constantly by his side.

"I'll be right back," she whispered in Jack's ear as she stood up.

Jack watched as she walked away and blew out a long breath. He knew he was playing a dangerous game. He had tried to not get emotionally invested. But he knew he had failed that game a long time ago.

"She is a fine woman," the oldest of the elders remarked as he watched the younger man take a drink of his ale while watching his wife walk away.

"You have no idea," Jack breathed as he placed his goblet back on the table. It was empty again.

"You are a lucky man," he said as the waitress refilled his goblet and replaced Jack's for another. Jack nodded as he turned his attention to the older man. "We do not have women with such fair complexion here on Alandra. That is her natural colour?"

"Yeah," he took another swig. "A lot of people, men and women, have blonde hair on our planet."

"And her eyes?"

"Blue," Jack confirmed as he moved his goblet closer to him. As far as ale went, it was weak. He had lost count of how many goblets he had drained but all he felt was a slight buzz.

"I have never seen such a colour on a person past infancy," the elder marvelled. "Our people are so similar, but so different, we have much to talk about."

Sam made her way back down the long corridor towards the great hall. She smiled at a few of the people she passed. As she placed her hand on the large arched frame of the door she heard voices to her left. Hushed voices, but she could make out the words nonetheless. She moved closer the the voices, a small doorway to her left and a staircase that lead down towards the kitchen.

"You gave him the drugged ale?" one voice asked, female.

"He is on his second goblet," a second female voice replied. "He will need much help to find release."

"Good," a smile could he heard in the first woman's voice. "Now I wait to claim my prize. Soon it will be me wearing that red dress."

Sam quickly made her way into the hall as she heard footsteps on the stairs. Her eyes quickly found where she had been sitting and she all but ran over to her commanding officer.

"Don't drink that," she whispered urgently in his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind.

"Too late," he said, turning his head towards her and holding her hands in his. "Why?"

"Your admirer has had it spiked," Sam nodded towards the arched doorway where the red head and the waitress made their way back into the room and instantly looked in their direction. "I'm guessing with something similar to the wine I drank all those years ago."

"What makes you say that?" he cleared his throat and readjusted himself as the drug made itself known in his system. He could feel himself stirring. And he didn't like it.

"The waitress said something about a second goblet and needing much help to find release."

"Walk with me," he said as he scowled. "Please, excuse us," he said to the elder who was now deep in conversation with an over excited Daniel.

Quickly and quietly they made their way out of the hall and out of the temple, signalling to Teal'c that he should remain with Daniel. Teal'c raised his eyebrow but nodded before turning back to the women hanging from him arms. He would have preferred to not have the attention.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked as she kept pace with the man at her side.

"Somewhere quiet," he answered as he stopped suddenly and bent over, his hands covering his groin. "With no people."

"Are you ok?" she asked, knowing he wasn't. She knew all too well what he was going through.

"This is intense," he groaned as he made himself start walking again.

"I know," she sighed sympathetically and took his right elbow in her hand and gently guided him along the street.

"I can't walk any more," his told her, his voice laced with pain. He stopped in the middle of the street.

"Come inside," she coaxed, guiding him the few feet to the unlocked door. They were outside the house they had been provided for the duration of their stay. She thanked her lucky stars that it was a bungalow and he wouldn't need to walk up any stairs to get to the bedrooms.

Sam knew what she had to do as soon as he collapsed onto the bed and gripped his groin harder. He groaned in pleasure as she removed his hands and cupped him in one of her own.

"Sam... no," he moaned as she palmed him through his pants.

"Jack," she pleaded with him.

"You don't have to do this," his breath hitched as she undid his pants and pulled them down, his hips rising enough to allow her to undress him.

"I know," she reassured him.

"Sam..."

"I'm classing this as a medical emergency. There's an alien drug in your system that we need to eradicate. Understood?" she said echoing his words from four years ago.

"Yes Ma'am," he whimpered as she took him into her hand. She had pulled down his underwear without him realising. Her skin felt warm over his.

"Tell me how you like it," she said quietly before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.


End file.
